


You've got to be kidding me, Sammy!

by Idknoname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), For Shits and Giggles, Funny, Gen, That's it, i guess?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknoname/pseuds/Idknoname
Summary: Dean realizes that maybe... maybe it isn't straight to find guys kissable sometimes. But honestly, that's probably not right because everyone finds people of the same sex attractive too, right? They just don't say it, but they all do too.aka, a rendition of how I accidentally came out to my extended family.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	You've got to be kidding me, Sammy!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing SPN fanfiction in 2020. I've literally only watched random scenes, some of season 14 and 15, and the finale. And my god, after that finale, there is no way I'm watching anymore. Fuck. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't.  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! It was fun to write :)

“I don’t understand,” Dean frowned, “why’s she freaking out so much?”

Sam Winchester looked up from his laptop, sitting up with his legs stretched out on the bed. Another hunt went well and they were going to go on their next one! At least, in the morning. The two hunters wanted a break, thus, ending them up in a motel with some beer and the TV turned on.

Sure enough, Dr. Sexy MD was on. Since Sam knew about Dean’s guilty pleasure because of Gabriel, his older brother has only gotten more comfortable watching it. No, instead of sitting hushed with his headphones in and looking at a computer, he was watching it freely from the TV. Though it was good Dean was doing something he enjoyed, Sam wished it could have been something else.

Not a show where doctors seemed to have a horrible traumatic thing happen every other day. And where they greet each other with _“doctor.”_ Oh, and since there was a traumatic event every episode, have the ending play a really angsty, but good song in the background as the doctors had mental breakdowns or a patient of theirs flatlined.

Breathe by Anna Nalick was the song blasting in the background as a blonde doctor was shuffled into the corner of the room, looking down at the phone in her hands.

Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize.

Hypocrites, you’re all here for the very same reason

She was looking at a selfie of herself and this other doctor, a brunette. Both of course were extremely attractive, skinny, and their long straight hair fell down over their shoulders.

“What?” Sam asked.

He sounded as pleased as he could while indulging his older brother. Dean scooted to the other side of the bed and pointed toward the screen.

There the blonde woman started to cry, not sob. No, it was still pretty, as pretty as crying multiple tears could get. Her phone was dropped to the side as her head became hidden between her knees.

In an instant, the camera moved to a different doctor, this one near the death bed of their… mom?

_Mental breakdown and someone dying, like always._

“She’s freaking out because she had a daydream of kissing her girl best friend after getting off a 24-hour shift when a bus ran into a hotel,” Dean said in one breath, “And she’s thinking of moving to another hospital right now, isn’t that a little drastic?”

Sam blinked.

“Uh, yeah? I guess,” Sam said, not sure which drastic part Dean was talking about, “That would be a lot to move to another hospital, for, um… which part is why she’s moving-”

“She says it's because of the bus, but that’s not it! She’s had worse when the train went through that middle school!”

_Middle school?!_

“That does sound much worse, a train going through a middle school, lots of kids to um… see die or have to look after,” Sam replied with disbelief.

“Yeah!” Dean said, not at all noticing Sam’s lack of enthusiasm, “Losing those kids put her in a bad place, and it’s just the bus now? I don’t buy it. I just don’t get it. The show is making it seem like she’s all freaking out about hearing jazz music and wanting to kiss _Dr. Friday_ , but I don’t buy that.”

_Wait. What?_

“You don’t?” Sam asked, lending forward.

“No! I mean, everyone has probably had the urge to kiss their best friend, right, Sammy?”

Sammy cleared his throat. His laptop was now forgotten and he gently, and quietly, put it to the side. The credits were now rolling, but Dean didn’t seem to notice as he waited for his brother’s answer in the midst of this… What even was this?

“Right, Sammy?”

“Sure, I mean, my best friend, like my girlfriends. That I had. The ones I became friends with before I dated.”

Dean looked back at Sam, scowling.

“What? Girlfriends?” he repeated.

“Well, I mean- the girls who I didn’t know very well either, too. As people, I’ve, uh, thought about kissing.”

That wasn’t the answer Dean wanted. His older brother finally fully turned toward him, his face showing some disbelief.

“Just girls? I mean- girls are the bomb, they really are- but when I say best friend, I mean _best friend_ \- that means guys as well.”

_Is he… is he serious?_

“Yeah, uh, just girls,” Sam answered.

Yes, Dean was absolutely serious. Based on his expression, he was not only serious, but his disbelief was quickly turning into anger. His eyebrows were knitted together and he stared down Sam.

“Just girls?” Dean repeated.

“Just girls.”

“You must be kidding me, Sammy!”

“I’m not!”

Dean shook his head, scoffing. He got up and went for the nearest pillow. Instantly, Sam instantly brought his legs toward him, trying to protect them from the new fluffy weapon Dean acquired. But, it was too much, Dean walked by, pillow in hand, threateningly.

“You’re telling me that if Dr. Sexy was here in this room, _right now_ ,” Dean growled, “that you wouldn’t want to _at least_ make out with him?”

“I- no! Never! I’ve never wanted to make out with a dude… Or go any further than that.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused. He didn’t respond right away. He had lost all of his steam, the pillow dropping from the floor, and now had taken to look around the room, as if it could lend him an answer.

He was finally getting the glimpse that maybe Sam was serious.

“Never?” Dean asked again, sounding much softer than before.

Sam shook his head.

Dean had an expression similar to when teenagers when they were learning about the existence of imaginary numbers. And not only were imaginary numbers real, but they were also in the problem set that was due by next Monday. 

“I’m going to sleep,” Dean announced, turning off the TV and then the lights.

“Wait- Dean-”

“Goodnight!”

The sun was still high in the sky and music faintly going on in the background. Dean hadn’t talked about the night before and he stared out into the road with a lot more concentration than normal. Despite Dean’s silent insistence of not talking about it, Sam wanted to talk about it. So, he did. 

“So, Dean,” Sam started lamely, “from what you talked about before… You know, during Dr. Sexy.”

Dean let out a groan and didn’t say anything. With the amazing encouragement, Sam continued.

“You know that… some people aren’t _just_ gay, like, um. Only attracted to the opposite gender- gay and straight aren’t the only two things you could be.”

_He’s still looking at the road_ , Sam surmised as he watched his brother, _but he seems more interested in what I have to say._

“There is bisexuality, pansexuality, and asexuality.”

And now it looked like he was talking about “nerd things.” Dean’s attention was, once again, somewhere else, his eyes glazing over as he actually focused on the road ahead.

“Basically, there is a lot more than just attraction to one gender. Could be none, no attraction. Or, you could find more than just the opposite sex attractive and doesn’t have to be equal either. You know you can like more girls than guys or vise versa. Most people who have that are bisexual.”

Finally, something clicked in Dean’s head. His eyes widened slightly before his expression became stoic. He glanced over at Sam.

“That… that makes sense. And how do you know about this?”

“Uh, well. Basic research and… I took a gender studies class at Stanford.”

“Huh.”

Silence.

Sam began to wonder if this little talk was going to mean anything. Many talks seemed to do that with his emotionally stunted brother. However, he thought since they had been through so much, apocalypse and whatnot, things like this wouldn’t mean that much.

But, of course, it would.

Just when Sam was going to get ready to take another nap, Dean spoke up. 

“So, you really wouldn’t make out with Dr. Sexy if you could?”

Sam laughed.

“No, I told you, _no._ ”

Dean shook his head again, scowling.

“I can’t believe you, man. That’s just… you’re unbelievable.”

_And to think just seconds ago Dean couldn’t believe that someone could be attracted to more than one gender_ , Sam thought to himself as he chuckled.

He thought back to last night, the ending of Dr. Sexy MD. Best friend. The blonde and the brunette, smiling in the photo. It all came in perfect clarity. Then, at that moment, Dean’s words came to him.

_Everyone has probably had the urge to kiss their best friend._

“Have you… have you thought about kissing Cas before?” Sam asked.


End file.
